A History of Violence
by babydykecate
Summary: Femslash. Sara/Temperance. Crossover CSI/Bones. Sara and Temperance meet on a online group for former foster children. Sara comes to DC for a conference, and Temperance invites Sara to stay with her. Written for International Femslash Day 2008.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A History of Violence

Author's Name: Babydykecate

Fandoms Crossed: Bones/CSI

Pairings/Characters: Temperance Brennan/Sara Sidle

Seasons/Spoilers: Season 2 of Bones

Warnings/Disclaimers: I do not own Bones, CSI or any of their characters. No profit made, no infringement intended. Future chapters will contain descriptions of foster care, and possibly child abuse.

Author's Notes: For International Femslash Day 2008. Thanks to my lovely beta krilymcc

* * *

They met online, in a group for adults who had been in foster care. Temperance wasn't sure how she ended up at the site. She hated psychology, and this was basically cyber group therapy. So she told herself she was just studying the socio-cultural trends of former foster children.

From the first time that she and Sara IMed, they had an instant connection. They talked about pretty much everything except foster care. They talked about their jobs, covering everything from the latest articles in the forensic annals, to a competition for who would have the most ingenious breakthrough on a case that week. They talked about being profoundly intelligent, and how that left them on a different wave length from most of the world. They talked about cases that got under their skin, though they never allowed it to get too emotional. Unlike when Sara refused to talk about her emotions in a case to Catherine, Temperance expected it and never pushed for more. Sara did the same. They were such similar souls; it was like they had one of those twin secret languages. They always knew what the other was thinking.

It was when Sara was in DC for a conference that they meet for the first time. Having already had Booth do a background check on Sara (Temperance wouldn't let Booth tell her anymore about Sara's past other than whether he consisted her dangerous), Temperance invited Sara to stay at her apartment while she was in town.

When Temperance went to pick Sara up at the airport, she immediately picked her out of the crowd. Sara carried herself with a confidence and strength that was recognizable both in writing and in person.

"Sara!" Temperance called out to the brunette coming through the gates.

Sara grinned and headed towards Temperance. When she grinned, Sara was beautiful in a way Temperance wasn't able to break down to bone structure and cultural beauty ideals.

"Temperance, it's great to finally meet you face to face," Sara replied, shaking Temperance's hand.

"Yes," Temperance agreed with a smile. "I can take that bag," Temperance said, taking Sara's heavy bag easily, "My car's this way."

Temperance led them to her car, and loaded Sara's bags in the trunk.

"How's work going?" Sara asked as they drove to Temperance's apartment.

"Booth's driving me crazy again, and Angela's trying to keep me sane as always. You remember them, right? Booth's my partner, the FBI agent?" Temperance asks Sara.

Sara nods.

"And Angela's my friend at the lab. She's a specialist in forensic facial reconstruction. You know, I'm going to make sure you meet them before you leave," Temperance tells Sara.

"Sounds good to me… just as long as Booth doesn't try to interrogate me," Sara jokes.

"Well I'll fight him off if he does," Temperance replies with a grin.

When they get to the apartment, Temperance shows Sara around, telling her a few of the stories behind the artifacts in her apartment along the way. Once they finish the tour, Temperance leaves Sara in the spare room to unpack. While Sara settles in, Temperance makes some rooibos tea and orders them dinner from her favorite Thai restaurant.

By the time the food had arrives, Sara is all unpacked and ready for dinner. Though the dinner, the only time the two women aren't talking is when they're eating. After dinner, the women have a glass of wine and some chocolate truffles Temperance picked up at the French chocolatier shop she discovered recently. A couple glasses of wine later and the women are sprawled out on Temperance's living room rug, chatting like school girls at a sleepover. They end up talking about office romances, and Sara makes Temperance blush when she asks if Temperance has even been attracted to a woman at her work.

Temperance hurries to explain her blush, "It's not that I'm embarrassed by lesbianism… I mean, same-sex attraction is common within many species, including ours. And Kinsey would argue that much of the population has varying degrees of same-sex attraction… it's just..."

Sara cuts Temperance's tipsy ramble off. "You have a crush on one of the women at work, but you don't even know if she's gay?" Sara guesses.

Temperance looks at her in surprise. "Well, yes. How did you know?" Temperance questions.

It's Sara's turn to blush. "I have the same problem myself," Sara admits with a smile.

"I see," Temperance smiles back at her.

They fall back into their normal conversational topics, and Temperance unconsciously leans against Sara. Sara is contemplating kissing Temperance, when she realizes that Temperance has already dozed off for a few minutes.

"Hey Temp, I need you to wake up for a sec…" Sara says softly.

"Hmm?" Temperance mumbles sleepily.

"You feel asleep against me on the floor. You need to get to bed. I'm going to carry you there, but I need your help, ok?" Sara tells Temperance.

"Mmm k," Temperance agrees.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on, okay Temp?" Sara asks.

Temperance just nods and holds on tight. Sara carries her to the bedroom and tucks her in.

"Goodnight Temperance, sleep tight," Sara says as she kisses Temperance's forehead.

"Go'night mom," Temperance murmurs.

Sara's shocked to hear Temperance call her mom, but with the drinking and the sleepiness, she just nods and kisses Temperance's forehead again.

"Goodnight," She says again before closing the door and finding her own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know I've been bad about updating this fic, and I'm very sorry. I'm sure if I know where this fic is going, or if I'll be able to continue/finish it. I had this written, and I thought that I might as well post it. Thank you for being awesome readers.

* * *

-

The conference is dull, full of uninspired speakers and bored colleagues. Sara is glad when the last speaker checks his watch, and then dourly dismisses them. Sara still has some time to kill before Temperance said she'd be back from work. Sara doesn't have any desire to rush back to an empty apartment, so she browses the streets in between the conference and Temperance's apartment. She'd kind of like to get Temperance something. Perhaps a small gift to thank her for letting her stay, or simply bringing home dinner… However, Sara can't decide what Temperance would like.

She finally stumbles upon a restaurant in Chinatown that serves Dim Sum, a food she picked up a fondness for while in San Francisco. She orders a large variety of her favorites and gets them packaged up, as well as two fortune cookies. She also stops at a Chinese grocery store and buys some Tsingtao beer. She figures Temperance might appreciate the slightly exotic beer.

Soon she's crossed the remaining blocks to Temperance's apartment, and is using the key Temperance lent her. She sets the food and beer on the table and goes to change into more comfortable clothing. Now wearing only jeans and a soft v-neck, she feels much more relaxed than the dress pants and button-up allowed her to be. Leaving her shoes off, she goes into the kitchen. She washes her hands, and then starts arranging the food on the table. She has the candles lit and Temperance's African tribal music playing when Temperance comes through the door.


End file.
